Elementary
by sherlollypops
Summary: Elementary meets Sherlock. Elementary Sherlock meets Molly Hooper. Short summary I know, but I'm not very good at them. E Sherlock/Molly pairing. Please give it a try. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I was watching Elementary today and I thought about my OTP Sherlolly and I came up with this idea where Elementary Sherlock and Molly meet and fall in love *insert wistful sigh*. I hope you like it, I might need some ideas for a murder plot, so any ideas would be appreciated, however if not I'll just borrow a plot line from Elementary. I hope you like it, oh there is also no Jamie Moriarty/ Irene alder...that would be too confusing.**

Elementary chapter 1.

Joan Watson awoke to the usual sight of Clyde the turtle on her stomach with a note attached to his shell, she groaned as she picked up the note.

'Get dressed, we're going to the morgue'

Joan looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was 9:15, knowing that she wouldn't be able to carry on sleeping she grudgingly got ready, picked up Clyde and went downstairs.

"Sherlock, why are we going to the morgue? oh and you said you'd stop putting Clyde on me in the mornings" she walked in the kitchen, poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down opposite Sherlock at the kitchen table who was typing madly at his laptop.

"If you would prefer I could wake you by hitting a saucepan with a spoon, personally I think waking up to Clyde would be a lot more peaceful… anyway we are going to the morgue because apparently there is a detective inspector and a pathologist coming to examine a body, I overheard detective Bell said that they were having trouble and his cousin recommended them, I have no idea why since they have us but I suppose it would be interesting to meet them."

Joan smiled knowingly, he couldn't stop himself from eavesdropping.

"So you want to meet the people that have caught the attention of the NYPD?" she finished her coffee and stood up.

"Yes, now brush your teeth, we're going in five minutes" Sherlock closed the laptop, tucked it under his arm and walked to the lounge.

* * *

One cab ride and a lecture on the mating habits of turtles later they arrived at the morgue, Sherlock walked as fast as possible down the hall with Joan trailing behind him, he finally strode past the doors and down into the main lab, what he saw made him stand still and straight. Joan noticed this and looked around him curiously, then she saw her.

Sherlock looked at the woman who was elbow deep in a mans chest murmuring things to her self and the tall grey haired man standing next to er talking to captain Gregson.

"Yeah well our Sgt. Donovan is related to Detective Bell, she mentioned this particular case and Molly decided to come down to New York as fast as possible" the greying man said with an obvious British accent.

"Well she looks like she's having fun, she seems just like our consulting detective- Oh hey Sherlock" Gregson turned and walked up to Sherlock and Joan.

"How did you know about, you know what, never mind. Greg, Molly this is Sherlock Holmes and Joan Watson. Joan, Sherlock this is Greg Lestrade and Molly Hooper." Lestrade and Molly both looked at Sherlock and Joan, their mouths gaping open.

"You've got to be kidding me, is there one in every bloody continent?" Greg practically shouted, Molly glared at him and then turned her attention back to Sherlock and Joan.

"Sorry about him, it's just.. well you see. We have a Sherlock Holmes back home, he consults for Scotland yard" Joan and Sherlock looked shocked.

"What! really?" Sherlock seemed interested by the thought. Greg shouted again.

"British accent! Molly he's a Brit, They're exactly the same, they've even got the same bloody job!" Molly shushed Greg,

"No they're not, they look completely different and anyway back home Sherlock hangs around with JOHN Watson not Joan, see completely different. Don't be rude." Molly gave one last glare before taking off her gloves and holding out her hand to Sherlock and Joan.

"Hi, I'm Molly as you can see, I'm a pathologist I'm sorry if we stumbled onto your territory so to speak, it's just.. when I found about this case I just couldn't stop myself from wanting to figure it out, I hope you don't mind"

Sherlock looked at her, She was pretty..no she was ethereal..her delicate features and big brown eyes that seemed to almost sparkle even against the harsh light of the morgue made her look innocent despite the gore of her Job.

Sherlock shook her hand, He liked this Molly Hooper.

**I hope that was okay, I had some problems with my laptop mouse so it's a bit of a short chapter but I think I could fix that soon. Please review about anything that you would might like to see in this story... or anything else. Thank you for reading.**

**M xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you liked the last chapter, I enjoyed writing it. Shout out to Rocking the Redhead (Awesome name by the way) and I agree...Joan Watson does kick ass. I was also thinking of pairing Joan with Greg but I'm not sure, I would like your views on it. Anyway on with the story..**

Elementary Chapter 2.

Molly broke contact with Sherlock's hand and with a smile she cleaned up her scalpels, she always cleaned her scalpels meticulously, they were given to her by her dad when she got her PHD and he engraved into everyone of the handles. She smiled fondly thinking about her dad, he died about 5 years ago, molly wasn't sad though…in a way he was with her mum and she couldn't be sad about that.

"So are you staying for just this case" Sherlock's voice broke through her daydream, Greg told Sherlock something about a pathology convention while she thought about Sherlock and Joan…well mostly Sherlock. She decided she liked this Sherlock, he seemed nice and he wasn't that bad to look at either.

_It seems all Sherlock's are handsome._ Molly giggled at the thought. Sherlock looked at her questioningly.

"Something funny?" He walked closer to her, as she put her scalpels in her case. "I hear that it isn't the social norm to laugh whilst in the company of a cadaver." His words made Molly laugh harder.

_They even talk the same._ Molly wiped a few stray tears from her eyes and replied teasingly,

"Well, social norms haven't met me...however to answer your question, yes there is something funny… but I'm not going to tell you, sorry." Sherlock nodded understandingly,

"So it's about me then… don't look shocked, I'll figure it out soon" Joan's eyebrows shot up, she was surprised at Sherlock's words.

_Is Mr-I-don't-have-relationships, flirting?_

Molly was about to deny him but Greg's phone interrupted them,

"Sorry about that… Hello?" The person on the other end talked for a while and Greg looked annoyed,

"Are you sure? Umm, I'll have to make extra arrangements then I suppose" Greg hung up and went to Molly,

"Sorry molls there's been a mix-up at the hotel and there is only one room available, So I'll have to find somewhere else for me to stay" Greg looked regretful.

"It's not your fault Greg, I'll find somewhere for me to stay, you can have the hotel room, there should be a motel somewhere" Sherlock interrupted her,

"Stay with me and Joan." Everyone looked shocked at his words.

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to impose I mean I hardly know you and it seems like too much to ask to stay at your house.." Molly rambled on, and Sherlock smiled at her selflessness

"You wouldn't be asking as I offered and anyway us Brits have to stick together, it will be nice having someone close to home around and a pathologist no less, it would be like Christmas" Molly blushed at the compliment but she still wasn't sure.

"I don't know, Joan? I wouldn't want to bother .. you two..together" molly trailed off nervously while both Joan and Sherlock looked shocked however Joan quickly recovered,

"Oh we and Sherlock aren't together or anything...you wouldn't be bothering us.. actually it might be nice to have another girl around, in fact with your pathological know how it might be useful to have you around.." Joan smiled reassuringly at Molly,

_I like this girl, she seems nice and Sherlock seems to have taken an interest in her...yeah I think he has taken a very big interest in her..._

With everyone in the room looking at her and waiting for her answer, Molly thought about how Sherlock was looking at her, he looked like he had hope in his eyes and so with one more glance at Joan she agreed.

"Okay, I'll stay with you"

**Chapter 2 is done and dusted :) I hope you liked it.**

**M xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I've taken so long to write, this is the only break I have until I have to finish my exams, thanks for being so patient, I'm not sure I would be if I had to wait this long.**

**Sorry if it's not as good a chapter…. I have a rather bad case of the sniffles.**

Elementary chapter 3.

Molly, Sherlock and Joan arrived later than they expected at the brownstone after Sherlock insisted that they have lunch at a newly opened England themed cafe, of which Joan was quite impressed with until she heard Sherlock and Molly talking about it.

"Well, that was the worst tea I've ever tasted" Sherlock exclaimed while holding one of Molly's suitcases, Molly smiled at Sherlock with relief.

"Thank god you said it, I was starting to think you hadn't inherited the picky British taste buds" Sherlock chuckled in reply and was glad that she was already comfortable with teasing him. Molly and Sherlock then fell into a comfortable silence trailing behind Joan and secretly stealing glances at one another.

Joan smiled at the two and noted how they looked like two bashful teenagers.

"Well we're here, come on Molly I'll show you to your room, if it's okay you'll have to have the one next to Sherlock, it's bigger and not full of books and chemicals" Joan chuckled and showed Molly upstairs. Molly already loved the brownstone, it was sparsely decorated but was still somehow homely. She heard someone behind her on the stairs and turned her head to see Sherlock quickly moving his head up to look at her, she smiled and Sherlock grabbed her other suitcase.

"Oh Sherlock you don't have to do that, I don't mind carrying them." Molly went to grab the case but Sherlock quickly moved his hands away.

"Oh, no it's fine it's the least I could do,"_ Especially since I was shamelessly ogling your bum. _Sherlock added silently. Joan coughed loudly and they both looked up to realise that they hadn't moved up the stairs. Joan smirked at them and decided to joke around a bit.

"Oh are you out of your little bubble now?" Joan laughed silently at Molly's and surprisingly Sherlock's slightly flustered faces and pointed at a tall brown door.

"I hope this is a good room, although I'm not sure about the bed... it's a bit old" Molly smiled gratefully which turned into a slight grimace when she placed her suitcases on the bed causing the most loudest squeaks and creaks, Sherlock grimaced when he heard the noise. _There is no way she can sleep on that, it would be most uncomfortable maybe it would be better if she-_

"Stay in my room" Sherlock announced suddenly but Joan was not surprised this time, _Of course he wants her to stay in his room, oh molly looks a bit red._

Molly stared at Sherlock, her face filled with shock and embarrassment and Sherlock almost regretted his words, he didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"What! are you- are you s-sure? I'm not sure tha-t would b-be a good idea, I wouldn't want to put you out or, or-" Sherlock interrupted her,

"Nonsense, I don't mind and I can probably sleep on the sofa when I do feel tired" He smiled reassuringly at her and she again gave into him.

* * *

Two hours later after a cup of coffee and Sherlock showing Molly his experiment notebooks, Molly decided it would probably be time to unpack before she went to bed, Sherlock offered his help wanting to spend more time with her and was glad when she agreed.

They had nearly finished when Sherlock picked up a picture from Molly smaller suitcase. It was a picture of six people in a small odd looking flat

"Who is this?" Sherlock pointed to the tall dark haired man standing _very _close to Molly. Molly smiled at the picture and took it from Sherlock,

"Well that is Sherlock...other Sherlock" Molly blushed at Sherlock when he moved closer to her to look at the photo. "Then there's me, Mrs Hudson, Greg, Mary and John." Molly finished and smiled sweetly at Sherlock, and Sherlock stared back,

"What's he like?" Sherlock mumbled while still looking deep into Molly's eyes and she stared back knowing who he was talking about,

"He is a... sociopath, he's smart and loyal and we've now become friends of sort but" Molly broke off quickly, trying to find the courage to say what she wanted, Sherlock urged her with his eyes, so she took a deep breath and let it out,

"You seem like all those things, but you seem...so...different." Neither Molly or Sherlock realised they were tilting their heads closer together until Sherlock's lips inched their way to Molly's.

**Well that's a small cliffhanger, I know what's going to happen next so it probably wont take me as long to update as this chapter has.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**M xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi sorry it's been two weeks, but chapter 4 is here. Please enjoy and review. :)**

Their lips touched and Sherlock's brain went completely still, it was as if something had coursed through his system and had frozen every thought in his head. He gasped and pulled away. Sensing his withdrawal, Molly's face blushed red as she mistook his pulling away as regret and was about to apologise when his lips crashed back onto hers.

Molly wound her arms around his neck and Sherlock's hands travelled down to her waist and gripped tightly earning a moan from Molly. Once they both pulled away to catch their breath they looked into each others eyes.

From the outside it seemed as though two people who have been together for years had shared an intimate moment, but to Sherlock and Molly that kiss felt like something completely new and full of promise. Molly and Sherlock both smiled and kissed again and they were about to move towards the bed when Sherlock slowly pulled away and looked at molly nervously,

"I've not done this in a while..." he trailed off

"What? sex?" Molly smiled kindly and raised an eyebrow and Sherlock felt less nervous so he spoke again more confidently

"Well sort of, it's just that kiss felt different to what I've ever felt and I know I don't just want sex, although in pretty sure sex with you would be amazing but I think that..well I know that I would like to court you" Sherlock rambled on but was soon stopped by molly's small hand on his chest, she stood on her toes and touched his lips with hers in the lightest of kisses.

"Sherlock, I feel the same about the kiss and you are so different but so familiar to me and it makes me want to know you more but I wont be in New York for long." Sherlock sighed sadly as he realised she was right, "but I know that I feel close to you already and if you are okay with a two week 'courtship' before I leave, then yes I would love to 'court' you" Molly giggled at the old-fashioned phrasing.

Sherlock looked at her smiling face, _My she is beautiful, 'courting' her would mean being able to kiss her whenever I wanted and hold her hand through the street but two weeks isn't that long, could I be able to stay with her and then see her leave?..._ Sherlock's mind trailed off and he got his answer when he heard her giggle.

"Well then Miss Hooper, It seems as though we better get back to kissi- I mean unpacking" and Molly's giggles continued when Sherlock made sure she was _thoroughly _unpacked.

* * *

When Molly awoke the next morning it took her a couple of minutes for her to fully become aware of the arm securely wrapped around her waist. She turned her head and saw that they must have fallen asleep while talking because she was still wearing her jeans and t-shirt and Sherlock was over the covers. She smiled serenely and took the opportunity to take a glance around the room, despite the rest of the house being somewhat minimalist with it's furniture, Sherlock's room was covered by books and unusual sculptures sitting on old wooden stools and small tables, it was as though she had walked into an old bookshop that she used to visit when she was a girl.

She lay down again and sighed, this place was already beginning to feel comfortable to her and she wondered if she would ever return to New York.

_That's if me and Sherlock are still...friends? _Molly frowned, she liked Sherlock and found him to be rather lovely but somehow the word 'friend' didn't feel right.

_It's almost as if I l...no, don't be silly Molly Hooper. Just focus on the time you spend with him and don't get too attached...well more than you are now._

She was pulled from her musings by the feeling of someone looking at her, so she looked to her left and sure enough there Sherlock was looking at her while smiling at her. He pulled on her waist tighter and she moved to lean on her side so she was facing him.

"That was the best sleep I've had in a while" he said while moving his hand in small strokes on her hip, she caught his hand with hers and tangles their fingers together,

"Me too, although that might be the jet-lag" She stroked his fingers lightly and he moved in closer,

"Really? I was hoping it was something to do with me"

"Hmmm it was 60% to do with you" She teased,

"How about 80%?" he teased back and she relented,

"Oh okaay" Molly drawled the last word and sighed. They giggled quietly and talked about the pathology convention until Joan came upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Molly? Have you seen Sherlock? I don't know where he is" Molly looked at Sherlock who turned his head to the door and shouted,

"In here Watson!"

"Really? What are you doing in the- oh!" Joan had opened the door while replying and had saw then laying on the bed together, she then looked startled for a moment before smiling, walking out and shutting the door behind her.

**Thanks for reading, I'm sorry again that it took so long but I'm feeling a bit blocked for ideas so any help would be useful. :) **

**M xx**


	5. AN- Please read!

**Elementary- Discontinued.**

I'd hoped I would never had to do this, but I don't think I will continue with Elementary.

I appreciate that this is annoying but I can't figure out where to go with this story and I don't think I have it in me to finish it.

If someone wants to take over and write the rest I would be happy to hand it over.

I want to thank those who have followed the story and liked what they read and I hope you can appreciate my decision.

I'm so sorry.

M xx


End file.
